horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination 24
Final Destination 24 takes place after Final Destination 23. Summary In last film, Alice found out she had a premonition that plane explosion come down to the town. Alice is only survivor of football stadium collapsing and she has her cousin's soul not Selena. Death is after her and her friends. Plot Cast * Eliza Bennett as Alice Lawton/Katie's cousin, she is only survivor from last film and she had a premonition that the plane come down to the town * Izabella Scorupco as Natalie Yates/Selena's mother who Alice get her out of the bus before bus explosion and she found out Selena and Ethan was killed in plane explosion * TBA as Neil Albertson/Alice's ex-boyfriend and Sarah's boyfriend then Alice's boyfriend * Death's Killing Quotes The Opening Scene * (Alice run and Alice saw the plane come down) * (Plane explosion) * Word: 1 minutes earlier * Ethan: Are you ready? * Selena: Ready. * Ethan: It will be OK. * Ethan: Death will not get Katie's soul. * Selena: Thank you. * (Alice walk to the bar) * Alice: Coca cola and vodka * Man in the bar: Mix them. * Alice: Yes. * (Alice look at the clock) * (Plane explosion and music start) * (People scream) * Selena: What's happening?! * Ethan: Death is after us! * Alice: 51 seconds. * (Selena scream) * Ethan: Hold on, hold my hand! * (Selena hold Ethan's hand) * Alice: 48 seconds. * Man in the bar: Are you OK? * Alice: No, 46 seconds. * (4 people fall out of the plane) * Selena: We don't want to die! * Ethan: No! * (Selena fall and hit in the window and came blood from her head) * Ethan: Selena, Selena, SELENA! * Ethan: NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO!!! * (Ethan crying) * Ethan: SELENA! * Alice: 41 seconds. * Man in the bar: What the fuck is going on? * Alice: Flight 180 will fucking crash into the town! * Alice: 39 seconds. * (Ethan run) * Ethan: Holy shit! * (Ethan drive the plane) * Ethan: Come on, COME ON, COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! * Ethan: Shit! * (Ethan saw Selena's body fall to the woman) * (Woman scream) * (Gas explosion) * Ethan: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! * Ethan: SELENNNNAAAAAAAA, (Crying), NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 * Alice: 34 seconds. * Woman in the bar: What's wrong with her? * Man in the bar: I don't know. * Alice: FLIGHT 180, THE PIANE IS COME DOWN TO THE TOWN ABOUT 33 SECONDS!!!!!!!! * Woman in the bar: She's a crazy bitch. * Man in the bar: I know it. * Alice: 32 seconds. * Ethan: I can stop it! * (Ethan close the door) * (Ethan drive the plane) * Ethan: COME ON, COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! * (10 people scream and gas explosion) * Ethan: Come on, Ethan, you can fucking do this! * (Ethan drive the plane and music) * (Ethan scream) * (Gas explosion) * Ethan: Shit, my face! * (Ethan scream) * Alice: 27 seconds, no, is 26 seconds. * Ethan: Come on, there is no way, death can kill me! * Alice: 25 seconds. * (Ethan scream) * Ethan: Everbody, hold on! * Ethan: Who is still alive?! * Death (voice): Ethan. * Ethan: Hello? * Ethan: Whos here?! * Alice: 22 seconds. * Death (voice): Where is Katie's soul? * Alice: 21 seconds. * Man in the bar: Hello, a woman go crazy. * Alice: 20 seconds. * Ethan: You killed Selena and youll never find Katie's soul. * Death (voice): Selena never have her best friend's soul. * Ethan: Who's got Katie's soul? * Death (voice): Alice never died. * Ethan: You try to kill her, she's alive. * Death (voice): She got Katie's soul. * Ethan: You will never kill her! * (Death hold Ethan) * Alice: 16 seconds. * (Ethan scream) * (Death make knife went to Ethan's stomach 6 time) * Ethan: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Death (voice): Goodbye, Ethan Harrison. * (Ethan groan and cough) * Death (voice): Tell Selena, you love her..... * Death (voice): I will tell your stupid friend, she got Katie's soul. * Death (voice): Her cousin. * Death (voice): Alice Lawton. * (Death laugh) * (Death gone) * Alice: 11 seconds. * Alice: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6... * (Ethan groan) * Alice: 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. * Ethan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! * (Alice run) * (The plane come down) * (Plane explosion) * (Alice run and scream) * Alice: I'm alive. * Alice: That son of the bitch... * Alice: Huh? * (Alice saw 8 gas fall to the road and one gas went to the bar) * Alice: Oh no. * Death (voice): Fire. * Alice: Get out! * (Alice run) * Alice: NO! * (Explosion in the bar) * (People scream) * Alice: Shit! * (Alice run and things from the bar fall) * (Alice scream) * Alice: Get out! * (People run) * Natalie: What the fuck is going on here? * (Alice saw gas move to the bus) * Alice: NO! * (Explosion) * (People scream) * (Alice run to the bus) * Natalie: Somebody help us. * Alice: Don,t move. * Natalie: Alice Lawton. * Alice: Natalie Yates. * Alice: One at the time. * Natalie: Mrs Redhood, go first. * Mrs Redhood: I can,t. * Alice: Try, I hold to you. * Natalie: Get Dennis. * Alice: Who. * A 10 years old boy: The driver. * Alice: OK, hurry. * Alice: Help me. * (Alice kick the gas to the hall) * Alice: Oops. * (Hall explosion) * (People scream and Alice jump) * Alice: I am fine. * Alice: Mrs Redhood, hold the driver. * Mother: Take him. * Alice: Why. * Mother: He got a cut. * Alice: I am helpful. * (Alice hold Mrs Redhood's hand and help Mrs Redhood and the driver) * (Alice got 10 years old boy) * Alice: Go to Mrs Redhood, what your name. * Alex: Alex. * Alice: Alex, go to Mrs Redhood and the driver, Dennis. * (Alex run to Mrs Redhood) * Alice: Now next. * Alex's Father: I am next. * Alex's Mother: Be careful. * (Alex's father kiss Alex's mother) * (Alice saw the gas move) * Alice: Hurry. You are next. * (Alice hold Alex's father's arm) * (Explosion) * (Alice scream and hold arm) * Alex's mother: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. (cried) * Alice: Hold on. * (Alice kick the window of the bus) * Natalie: What you are doing. * Alice: Easy idea. *